


Movie night

by Kriddle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriddle/pseuds/Kriddle
Summary: When Katniss originally moved in with Peeta it was just until she found another place.





	Movie night

As Katniss observed her surroundings she noticed she was in the apartment alone. Which wasn't typically unusual, but it was 9 o'clock on a Friday night and Peeta had promised that they would go see the new horror movie that just came out.

She checked her phone to see if has texted or called her but nothing popped up. The movie was going to start in 45 minutes and she had already bought the tickets since he was at work all day so she couldn't just not go. 

She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her purse and keys and sent him a text saying for him to just meet at the movie theater hoping that everything was okay at the bakery. Hey usually was home around 7 but if work was busier than usual it could be hours until he came home. 

"Ten minutes until the movie starts", Katniss thought as she still waited for Peeta to walk into the theater at any minute. As minutes passed she started to worry if he was ever going to show. She checked her phone one last time before the lights went dim and came to the conclusion that she was in this alone. 

When the movie was over she checked her phone to see if had responded, heck even read or texts, but nothing popped up on her screen. She drove by the bakery to see if his car was still there. It wasn't. 

She got back to their apartment but he wasn't there. She put his movie ticket with a note on it that said "You can pay me back buy buying the groceries this week" and slowly walked back to her room. 

It was really hard for Katniss to stay mad at Peeta. He was her best friend. But God damnit this is the 3rd time this month he's ditched one of their plans and she was tired of it! But when he came home and looked at her with those blue eyes begging her for forgiveness she turned to putty in his hands. But not this time she was going to hold her ground.

She later woke up in her bed with her alarm clock flashing 1:39 AM. She slowly creeped out of bed to see if Peeta had made it home yet. She noticed his door cracked slightly open with a dim light creeping through the darkness.

"Mmmm... Just like that... Yessss" Katniss couldn't believe her ears! Peeta has never brought someone home while she's lived there! She was just about to tip toe back to her room in embarrassment when she briefly glanced through the crack to see just him on his bed strocking his thick cock ever so slowly.

"K..k..Katnissssssss" fell from his lips like an unanswered prayer. Katniss was so stunned that she didn't even register that a gasp fell from her lips until he turned his head in her direction. She quickly, and quitely, ran back to her room. She layed on her bed contemplating what she just watched. Did Peeta find her attractive? Did he like her? Was it by accident? Katniss couldn't deny that she's had a crush on her best friend for years but she just thought the feeling was only one sided. 

Katniss reached in her nightstand to pull out her vibrator that Johanna had bought her as gag gift last Christmas. Lucky for Katniss she had just charged it and the vibe was stronger than ever.

She quickly chucked her panties across the room and started to move the toy slowly around her already dripping cunt. She could still see Peeta's hand wrapped around his cock moaning her name as she moved the vibrator around her clit faster and faster. 

"Peeta" she moaned over and over again until she felt her orgasm take over her body like a tidal wave with Peeta's face still etched in her mind. She was so sedated from her orgasm that she didn't even notice Peeta standing in her doorway strocking himself over his boxers. 

"Fuck Katniss that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen" he growled as he practically ran to her bed. He picked up her vibrator from the side of the bed and slowly started to lick her juices off it as he crawled over naked body placing light kisses on her neck.

Katniss was still in shock of what just happened that she barely even registered his mouth moving over her's. "Peeta... What... Are you doing" she panted into his mouth. "Doing something I should've done the day I first met you" he groaned as she slowly started to rock her hips into his hardening erection. 

"Shit Katniss can I have you? Please say I can have you" he growled as she slowly strocked his erection through his boxer briefs."Yes have me, make me yours Peeta" she practically yelled as he pinched her nipples a little too rough. 

"Do you have any condoms in here Katniss?" He asked timidly, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Um no I don't I haven't been with anyone... In a...in over a year" she could feel the blush creeping down her neck as she said it but it was too late to take back now. 

Peeta cupped her cheek and slowly nibbled on her lower lip. "There's no need to be embarrassed baby, I probably haven't been with anyone for about 2 years now which is safe to say I don't have any condons either" he said with a nervous laugh. 

"I'm on the pill" Katniss blurted as her started to massage her breasts. "Are you sure you're okay with this Katniss? I'm clean and everything but I want you to be sure" he mumbled into her neck as their hips moved back and forth against each other. 

"Yes Peeta I'm sure, I've never been so sure of anything" Katniss groaned as she took in the sight of Peeta's cock weeping arousal from the tip just for her. He placed his cock by her dripping entrance and slowly sunk all the way into her causing them to both groan in unison. 

He started to pick up his pace, while Katniss raised her hips to meet his with equally frantic thrusts causing his body to hit her clit in just the right spot. His thrusts started to get sloppy and she could tell he was going to come soon. 

"Shit Katniss get up real quick" Peeta groaned as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back placing Katniss above his aching cock. Katniss slowly started to rock her hips as Peeta reached up to rub her clit in fast right circles making her scream his name louder. 

"Do you know how fucking beautiful you are baby? Do you know how many cold showers I've had to take after seeing you strut around in those little sleep shorts that don't cover anything? How many nights I've strocked myself to sleep with just the picture of you Laying naked next to me" Peeta moaned as he started to thrust harder into Katniss as she fell against his chest a moaning bubbly idiot. How could she have not seen any of this before? 

Before she knew it he was cumming inside of her with a string of obscenitys falling from his lips. His cock pulsing inside of her while strocking her back in small little circles. Katniss was in such a blissful state that she didn't notice him pulling out of her rolling her onto her side nuzzling her neck.

"Where were you tonight Peeta?" She asked after a couple of minutes in silence. He started to shift uncomfortably next her while slowly pulling her closer. "Peeta?" 

"I was in my art studio at school"

"For what"

"Well I was going to surprise you with it tonight but when I finally got home you were asleep on your bed with your baggy t-shirt around your hips and then I looked down and saw you in those Lacey little panties for the first time that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up so I went to my room and, ugh, I ugh, think you know the rest" he said shyly as he grabbed her hand and walked her into their living room. And there it was, a hand painted picture of her and her father fishing when she was only 11. 

Katniss slowly turned to look at Peeta and grabbed his face in her hands "Peeta.. I love you... And I love the painting" she cried. "I love you too, Katniss" he whispered into her hair kissing her slowly and passionately. When they both started to yawn Peeta slowly started to walked back towards his room...  
"Peeta?"

"Ya?"

"Stay with me?"

He smiled slowly and walked towards her grabbing both of her hands whispering "always"

 

The end.


End file.
